Don't Miss Your Life
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "Yes I made a lot of money and made a name for myself, but my kids grew up without their father because I was too busy for them." Carlisle turned his head to look out the window, "Son, don't miss your life."


**Allie: I'm back Yo!  
Raye: And you should be writing for Center of my Affection…  
Allie: …  
Raye: …  
Allie: -pokes- Anyway! I've got more songfics for ya to read anyway. I know a lot of you are like "Oh god, why the song fics?" Well you have to understand my day: Wake up to music from my alarm clock, listen to music until I go to work, listen to radio going to work, listen to radio at work, listen to radio on way home from work, write until I sleep (usually while listening to music)…so I think my inspiration from music is totally justified. And Center of My Affection will update soon, I promise.**

**Warnings: Loads of fluffy and mushy moments. Told from Jasper's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine.**

_Don't Miss Your Life_

_On a plane to the West Coast, laptop on my tray  
Papers spread across my seat, a big deadline to make  
An older man sitting next to me said, "Sorry to intrude,  
Thirty years ago my busy friend, I was you.  
I made a ton of money and I climbed up the ladder,  
Yeah, I was superman, now what does it matter._

I swore for what must have been the fiftieth time today as I knocked some of my files off of the seat and onto the floor of the plane. I was headed to Portland, Oregon for a conference about my law practice. I bent down to pick up the files and narrowly avoided smacking my head on the tray that was holding my laptop, on the screen was a powerpoint I was working on that I hadn't finished yet. I picked up the files and spread them back out when the older man next to me placed his hand on my elbow.

"I know it's none of my business, but thirty years ago I was sitting in the exact same spot you are now." He said and I looked at him, my gray eyes locking on his blue. The man –Carlisle, he introduced himself-smiled almost sadly, "I was just like you, my busy friend. I made a ton of money and climbed the corporate ladder. I was a super power, one of the best doctor's in the field. I had a great job that let me live comfortably with my family, knowing we didn't have to worry about money. But what did money matter when I was never with my family?"

_I missed the first steps my daughter took  
The time my son played Captain Hook in 'Peter Pan'  
I was in New York, said 'Sorry son, Dad has to work'  
I missed the father daughter dance  
The first home run, no second chance  
To be there when he crossed the plate  
The moment's gone now it's too late  
Fame and fortune come with a heavy price  
Son, don't miss your life."_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you see Jasper, I missed everything. I missed the first steps my daughter Alice took because I was at a meeting in L.A. I missed my son James' first play, he was Captain Hook in _Peter Pan_ and all I have is a recording his mother took of it. I was in New York and I told him, 'Daddy has to work'. I missed the father-daughter dance when Alice was in elementary because I had to work late at the hospital. I missed James' first home run because I was too busy looking over paperwork in my office. I can't go back and make those moments happen again. Yes I made a lot of money and made a name for myself, but my kids grew up without their father because I was too damn busy for them." Carlisle turned his head to look out the window, "Son, don't miss your life." He breathed.

_Funny you should say that, I was sitting at the gate  
My daughter called, she made straight A's and they're off to celebrate.  
Scrolling through the pictures of my little family  
My daughter with her mom and friends, not a single one with me.  
They know I love 'em, I know they know I care  
The truth is half the time, I'm not even there._

"_**Daddy! Daddy!" A young, sweet voice called through the phone.**_

_**I smiled, "Yes Rosalie?" **_

"_**Guess what Daddy?" My little girl cooed and my smile widened.**_

"_**What baby girl?" I asked.**_

"_**I made straight A's!" She cried, "Aren't you proud of me Daddy?"**_

"_**Yes I am, very much so." I said.**_

"_**Papa is taking me out to eat so we can celebrate!" She said excitedly before she paused, "I wish you were here Daddy…" She whispered.**_

_**I frowned, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry baby girl, but Daddy has to work."**_

"_**I know…"**_

"_**We can celebrate when I get back, okay?" I said gently.**_

"_**Okay…Papa wants to talk to you." She said, "I love you."**_

"_**I love you too baby girl." I said before I heard a shuffling sound that was my little beauty handing the phone to my husband.**_

"_**Hey Jazz." His angelic voice drifted down the line.**_

"_**Hello Edward." I echoed.**_

"_**I wish you were here with us." He said, "She's really excited about doing so well in school."**_

"_**I wish I was there too love, but I've got to go to this conference." I said apologetically.**_

"_**I know…let me know when you land, okay?" He said.**_

"_**Okay, love you."**_

"_**Love you too."**_

I ran my hand through my hair, thinking back to the conversation I'd had with my daughter and husband just a few short hours ago. "Funny you say that. My daughter made straight A's and she and my husband are off to celebrate…" I said and Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any pictures of them?" He asked.

I grinned and nodded, exiting out of my powerpoint without saving. I pulled up the pictures of Edward and Rosalie, clicking through them to let Carlisle see but I started to notice a pattern. Rosalie and Edward, Rosalie and her friend Emmett, Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie and Edward, Edward, Edward and his friend Jacob, Rosalie and Edward…but none with me. I know that they know I love them, I tell them every day…but hell I'm not even there with them half the time.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, "I really am missing everything…"

_I missed our fourth and fifth anniversary  
Our girl was early by a week  
Her sister had to hold her hand  
I was in L.A., she said "I understand"  
I missed her first day of school  
Then what kind of crazy fool  
Lets such precious moments pass  
We all know time goes way too fast  
Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice  
Don't miss your life._

"We've been married for ten years. I missed our fourth and fifth anniversary because of two separate cases. Our little girl Rosalie was born a week early and our surrogate was Edward's friend Bella. Edward held her hand through it all but I couldn't be there because I was in L.A…they said that they understood but God I feel terrible about it. I wasn't even there to see my baby be born." I placed my head in my hands, "Hell I wasn't even there for her first day of school. I should have been there. I should have driven her there with Edward. I should have held her hand as I walked her inside with my husband like all the other parents. I should have kissed her head and told her goodbye and to have a good day but I stayed at home because I was in a meeting with a client. I should have rescheduled that meeting." I looked over at Carlisle, "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You don't think about it at the time, you never do. Work seems like the important thing. You don't think about that being a special moment that you should be there for, you think that you'll have a million more moments just like that." Carlisle said and I nodded.

_When I get off this plane, I'll buy a turn-around ticket  
Saturday's her eighth birthday and I'm not gonna miss it_

The plane was starting to descend and I packed up my computer and files, "When we land I'm getting a turn-around ticket and going home." I said with conviction, "Tomorrow's Rose's eighth birthday and I'm not going to miss another one."

"That sounds like a good decision." Carlisle said with a smile and a nod.

We sat the rest of the trip in comfortable silence until the plane landed and we stood to leave, "Thank you…for everything." I said.

"It's no problem." Carlisle assured, "I just want to make sure no one else has to put their family through what I put mine through. I'm just now getting to see my daughter Alice and James still won't talk to me." He said and smiled sadly, "At least you're not too late to fix things Jasper. Good luck."

_There'll be balloons and birthday cake  
And I'll clean up the mess they make  
My mom and dad are drivin' in  
I haven't seen 'em in God knows when  
My wife will probably say to me  
"I thought you were supposed to be in Portland  
For a few more days", I'll take her in my arms and say  
"I heard some words that hit me hard last night,  
A man said: 'Don't miss your life'."_

I opened up the door slowly; it was well past midnight by the time I got back. I snuck up the stairs and into mine and Edward's bedroom, shutting the door behind me with a silent click. Lying in the bed was my husband of ten years, his bronze hair splayed out across the white pillow case, his pale chest rising and falling slowly with each breath he took. Eyelashes that framed beautiful green eyes fluttered as he slept. "Jazz…" He mumbled in his sleep and my heart leapt into my throat.

I was going to miss this for a _conference_?

I shrugged off my clothes and climbed into bed in just my boxers, pulling Edward close to me. He woke slowly and looked up at me in confusion before his eyes widened in realization, "Jasper…am I not dreaming?" He breathed.

I smiled and hugged him close, "No love, not a dream. I'm really here. We'll talk in the morning." I whispered, kissing him on the top of his head.

xoxo

"So you met this old man on the plane and you and he talked about your families and now you've decided to stay home more often?" Edward asked me.

"That sums it up pretty well, yes." I replied.

Green eyes locked on my gray, "I freaking love that old man!" He grinned, hugging me tightly.

I smiled, "I do too. Today we'll have Rose's birthday, mom and dad are coming in. We'll eat cake and have fun and afterward I'll clean up the mess we've made while Rose plays with her toys and you fret about whether or not you made the right decision by picking the chocolate cake over the vanilla one."

"She's going to have a lot of stains." Edward replied.

I grinned, "Yes she will, and I'm sure you'll get some on you too." I said, poking him on the nose.

He shook his head, "Oh I will not Jasper Mason-Hale."

"You will too Edward Mason-Hale." I mocked back, kissing Edward chastely.

Edward let out a laugh, breathy and light, "I love you." He said.

Then our bedroom door opened with a bang, "Papa! I want to-" Rosalie charged in but froze when she saw me, "Daddy!" She screamed, launching herself onto the bed and into my arms.

"Happy birthday Rosie." I said, holding Rosalie close, kissing her on the temple.

She reached out her small hands and cupped my face, kissing my nose, "I love you Daddy."

I grinned and pulled her to my chest, holding her and my husband close, "I love you both."

_Don't miss your life._


End file.
